Blinded By Hatred
by pirate-Jas
Summary: When something happens to Kagome Inuyasha must save her but will the one thing that can save her be blinded by hatred.
1. Mud Fight

"Kagome, hurry up and get in here!!" yelled Inuyasha as he covered himself in mud.

"Eww...that's sick and I am not coming in there!!" yelled back Kagome as she crossed her arms and turned her back to Inuyasha.

"Look, do you want Koga's wolves to loose your sent or not?!?!"

"I will do anything but go into that pile of mud.." she yelled back. Quietly Inuyasha snuck out of the mud and stood right behind Kagome. Then he whispered into her ear "well if you weren't so stubborn then maybe we could have had those shards by now". Quickly he picked her up with two hands and threw her into mud. Kagome landed in with a big splash but it wasn't long before she jumped back out and began screaming.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" she screamed as she wiped the wet dirt off her face.

"Hey if you would have listened to me in the first place then you probably wouldn't be screaming right now so it is your own fault!!" said Inuyasha. He began to walk towards the spring to take off the mud when suddenly he felt a big glob of slime hit the back of his head making him trip and fall over a rock. In the back all he could hear was Kagome's laughter while he lay on the ground. He began to pull himself back up but not without anger in his louder tone. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!I TRY TO HELP YOU AND YOU END UP MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!!!"

"Hey if you would have listened to me in the first place then you probably wouldn't be screaming right now so it is your own fault!!" mocked Kagome while walking by him towards the spring. Inuyasha's face turned red with fury as he stormed on behind her to the spring. They both stood at the edge of the water glaring at one another until they felt a hand on each of their backs that pushed them into the water.


	2. Thoughts

Kagome practically dove into the water and began to kick like mad to reach the surface. When she did she heard Inuyasha screaming once again but this time towards the perverted Miroku.

"Miroku what was that for!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well it stopped you 2 from yelling at each other and Kagome is wearing a white shirt after all" smirked Miroku. Immediately Kagome put up to her neck in water.

"Ahhhh why do you have to be such a pervert!!!" complained Kagome. Inuyasha jumped out of the water and grabbed Miroku by the top of his robes and lifting him off the groun to through him into the water. The bubbles from Miroku underneath the water made a trail to Kagome until there was a loud shriek from her. Then he came up out of the water with a huge grin on his face while Kagome jumped out into Inuyasha's arms trying to hide the front of her shirt. Surprisingly Inuyasha took off his Kimono and wrapped it around Kagome's cold body. Without a word he turned around and began walking towards the village alone. She stood there staring off at the smaller image of Inuyasha disappearing into the distance. To herself she sighed until Miroku opened his mouth.

"Well now that we are alone Kagome...." He was interrupted by a rock to the head from the bushes from which Sango appeared from. Kagome smiled and laughed with Sango while Miroku sank into the water.

"Well I suppose we should go back to the village now" smiled Sango.

"What about Miroku?" asked Kagome.

Sango simply grinned evilly "we can leave him..he will be ok..". Both of them walked side by side back to the village leaving Miroku in the spring.

Later on that night.......

Kagome sat in the hut alone staring at the fire in the middle of room and thinking to her self.

"Why did Inuyasha walk away like that?maybe I remind him of Kikyo in some way" thought and sighed Kagome. Slowly she closed her eyes and saw the image of Kikyo and Inuyasha standing alone together and holding one another. The thought of it made a her eyes water with sadness.

'What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha as he entered the hut. Quickly she wiped her eyes and gave a small smile towards him while handing him his Kimono. He stared at her for a moment wondering why she looked so sad but if he asked in a nice way then that wouldn't be him being himself.

"What's wrong with you? Did you break a nail or something?" mocked Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him and stomped the floor with her hands trying to get up. She walked passed him out the door and began to run towards the well. "Why do you always get mad and then go home Kagome!!" shouted Inuyasha. She merely ignored him and continued for the well without a second thought. When she finally reached the well she turned around and saw Inuyasha standing outside the hut looking at her. Once again she sighed but prepared herself to leave anyways. Just as she was about to jump she heard a sound in the bushes and when she looked she unfortunately saw Koga walking out with his wolves.

"Kagome I knew I would find you" he said with a grand smile upon his face. She just thought to herself how annoying this was becoming.

"Koga what do you want?" asked Kagome. The smile on his face grew...somehow(since it already was as big as it could be)? And his wolves began to charge for her until Sango's boomerang came out smacking all of them down. Kagome turned and saw Sango and Inuyasha running in front of her. At first it seemed that they were having a staring contest and Kagome was the only one not having a great time at their little party. Eventually she crossed her arms and was beginning to stomp her foot on the ground from her impatient ness.


	3. oddness

Back to Miroku.....

Miroku awoke to stabbing feelings all over his body. When he opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. He was a bit confused when he saw little teddy bear people with sticks in their hands.

"Who are you?" he asked. They didn't seem to understand him so they then continued to poke him again. Miroku grabbed his staff and it each one on the head. Quickly they backed away and began to speak a language that he had never heard before. A few minutes passed until finally one of them cautiously walked toward Miroku.

"Are you with Darth Vader(sp?)????" it asked.

"What are you talking about?!?!?!?!? I think you are in the wrong fan fiction...."spoke Miroku. Suddenly a black hole opened up in front of the trees and the little teddy bear people jumped into it. The portal closed up so Miroku decided to say nothing and get up to go find Kagome and the gang until a pinecone fell from the tree and knocked Miroku unconscious once again. (A/N, guys I had to put in the little teddy bear people from Star Wars because they are sooo cute and with the magic of fanfic, Miroku got knocked out by a pinecone....yes, a pinecone)

Back to Kagome and the gang....

"Koga, today is not the time to be bothering with us because I am not feeling all that great....."

"Come with me then" interrupted Koga. Out of no where, Koga started singing "never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss..." Kagome began to blush. Unlike Inuyasha, Koga wasn't afraid to show his feelings for her and was even willing to sing it. Of course Inuyasha was becoming furious since Kagome was practically admiring Koga.

"Kagome snap out of it!!" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a glaring look and then began to mock him.

"Koga is just showing how he really feels, unlike some people..."

"What the hell are you talking......" Inuyasha's words froze and he slowly realized that she just wanted to feel the way that he did with kikyo, with the one she loved. The half demon of course couldn't admit his feelings so he simply ignored her and charged toward Koga until he heard the screams of Kagome. When he turned around he saw Naraku with a blade to Kagome's neck. She was trying to struggle to get out but it was not working. "Let her go!!!!" yelled Inuyasha worriedly.

Naraku grinned in amusement. "Before I kill your jewel detector, tell her how you really feel about her" demanded Naraku. Inuyasha began to clench his teeth but every second he wasted, slowly the blade pushed into Kagome. "Well then, I guess you don't feel anything for her then I can just dispose of her right now for you" smirked Naraku. Inuyasha was running out of time and he could not make a decision. "You truly do bore me half demon. I guess we are the same in one way. We're creatures of the underworld, we can't afford to love. If you don't want her then I guess I will just have to take her and use her such as you did". Naraku lifted Kagome off the ground and the space between her and Inuyasha began to grow more distance as she was carried away.

"Good job mutt, you just let Kagome become kidnapped" provoked Koga.

"Well I didn't see you helping!!!" he hollered. Koga and his wolves headed back into the forest and Inuyasha was left alone once Sango went back to the hut to think of a plan. He knew what he had to do, he had to face Naraku to save Kagome but finding him was going to be a challenge.


	4. To Naraku's Castle

That night Inuyasha did not sleep. All he could think about was how he let Kagome be taken right in front of his eyes. He could have saved her if he just admitted his feelings but of course it was something he couldn't do since he only loved one person, Kikyo.

Inuyasha stared deeply into the fire in the middle of the hut. The flames calmed and until they would turn into the figure of Kagome though it was simply Inuyasha's imagination taking over. Kagome was just a flame and without the real her by his side, he felt lost and hopeless. The same thing happened when Kikyo died and left him behind still thinking that she was the only person for him.

"Why didn't you just tell Naraku that you love Kagome? Then she would at least be here with us," said Sango sitting up.

"What are you talking about?!?!?!i don't love…..Ka….go…me….."

"pfffft ya I bet. Just keep telling yourself that. If you were smart then you would be more like Koga and actually admit things to people that are dear to you"

"Kagome is a jewel detector and nothing more!!!" screamed Inuyasha until he realized what he said and then stopped before anything else was spoken. Sango didn't say much at all until the next day.

When Sango woke up that morning she noticed that there were feathers falling outside along with cherry blossoms. Quickly she threw the blankets off of herself and ran outside. Sango looked up into the sky and saw Kagura on her giant feather. She of course prepared for battle but Kagura just grinned and flew away. (A/N with the whole cherry blossoms and feathers thing, well it is a joke between my best friend and I about how much they are evil because in almost every anime they are falling from the sky).

Suddenly all of the feathers and cherry blossoms changed direction and began to wrap around Sango. The twister they had created pulled her up into the air so quickly she yelled for Kilala. Although her friend tried to get through to save her, the wind was just to strong so that was when Inuyasha came to the rescue…..for once. Unfortunately Inuyasha also got caught in the twister so he too was carried away in it.

No matter how much they struggled to break free of their imprison ,it was useless. Eventually Sango gave in and stopped resisting but of course Inuyasha had to continue with the senseless fighting against the feathers and cherry blossoms.

Finally after 15 more minutes Inuyasha stopped and sat down. (A/N yes he sat down in mid air….so be happy!!!!) At the moment all he could think about was how he could have saved Kagome if it weren't for his stupid pride. He would not forgive himself for letting his main enemy take a person dear to him. Naraku was ruining things for Inuyasha once again and it truly wasn't fair but as the saying goes "life isn't fair" even if you have to live through the pain once again.

"I must get rid of Naraku before he ruins everything once again. He will feel the pain from which I have suffered and he will be punished for all eternity" thought the half demon. He shut his eyes and did not speak one word until Sango began to shake him.

"Look!!" she shouted while pointing down at a castle in the middle of a barrier. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked towards it.

"That is his boreal place. He will not torment me any longer but it will be likewise for him". Sango gave a look of confusion but then lowered her head and remembered how he had also been hurt by Naraku.

"We shall destroy him together" spoke Sango determinedly.

"I will face him alone…."

"You are not the only one who has suffered from Narakus cruelty" interrupted Sango. Inuyasha didn't bother fighting back because he knew that she was right and she would probably beat him if he tried to disagree with her decision.

Suddenly the swirling of feathers and cherry blossoms stopped and they all fell to the ground along with Sango and Inuayasha. Luckily both of them were caught by Kilala who had been staying close behind. Before they landed on the ground, the half demon jumped off and began to run towards the door until a blow of fire pushed him back. Inuyasha's jacket had saved him from having severe burns. When he caught himself and opened his eyes, he saw a huge demon that looked was practically a dragon but Inuyasha had to get through no matter the cost.

Back to Miroku……

Hours later Miroku woke up once again from another stabbing feeling in his back. He sat up and looked down to see a stick that was poking him. He simply just picked it up and threw it into the bush but right after he did he heard a small grunt. Suspiciously he looked at the bush. For some odd reason a little sponge and star fish with a fish bowl full of water on their heads came out. Miroku looked at them and was truly confused, first a teddy bear thingy and now a sponge and star fish.

The star fish took out a stick that was in the fish bowl and conveniently looked like the one Miroku had thrown.

"Is this yours? Don't want to lose something as special as a….umm…..damn what's its name again….ummm……STICK!!!!....yes…a stick" he said while holding the stick in his hand and pointing towards Miroku. Of course the pervert monk was lost ever since they walked out of the bush so he just stood there.

"Let's bring it back as a souvenir Patrick" said the sponge while smiling at the starfish. Once again a portal opened and they jumped through. Quickly it closed and left the monk in thought. Slowly he got up but was knocked unconscious once again from an object. This time a young woman had fallen from the sky and upon him. Neither of them was conscious so it was better that way in the end. (A/N guys sponge bob is one of my heroes and I saw his movie…not once….but twice in the same weekend…..he had to be in my story somewhere and this is a humor story so who really cares)

In the next chapter I will put the whole plan about Naraku but this chapter is long enough for the time being


End file.
